1. Field of the Invention
The technical field of the invention is that of integrated circuits and, in particular, memory circuits having programmable fuse elements, particularly antifuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuses and antifuses are used to personalize semiconductor devices to meet specific integrated circuit requirements. To personalize a semiconductor device with fuses, some of the available fuses are blown by a laser or other means to make the desired changes to the device and its associated circuits. Fuses are blown to make a previously closed connection open. Antifuses are also used to personalize semiconductor devices. Antifuses are devices that perform the opposite function of a fuse.
In this application, the term “fuse element” will be used to cover both fuses and antifuses, both of which can be used with the latch device and programming circuits of the present invention. The term “fuse latch” will be used to reference a latch device that can be used for both fuses and antifuses.
Related art fuse latches also lacked a means for determining if an antifuse programmed successfully, and for testing the resistance margin over what resistance value is required by the fuse latch for proper sensing. Another problem with high-trip point fuse latches in the related art is their sensitivity to electrical disturbances, which sometimes cause soft error upsets or failures of the fuse latch. A means for adjusting the resistive trip point of the fuse latch and for improving the immunity of the fuse latch to soft error failures is therefore needed, particularly after the latch is set.